Kakashi's birthday adventure
by Aneduune
Summary: Birthday Fic Set up: Naruto shippuden, somewhere in the middle of it. Story: Kakashi has a mini-birthday crisis, Guy just wants to make him happy. Little bit of romance might come soon. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Chapter 3 is up! And has Yaoi in it! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 - Birthday morning

**Birthday Fic**

 **Set up: Naruto shippuen, somewhere in the middle of it.**

 **Story: Kakashi has a mini-birthday crisis, Guy just wants to make him happy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

That morning Kakashi woke up with an unexplained feeling. He didn't want to get up, which was typical for him. He was pretty lazy, but it never stopped him from doing what was needed. However, that morning, he really just wanted to go back to sleep.

Then he remembered: today was his birthday. He turned 30.

He always thought he would die in battle, therefore die young. He also liked to think he would die in dignity. Because of that, he never actually gave a thought to what it'd be like to get old. True, a shinobi could indeed fight for many years, but it couldn't change the fact that he was human.

With those extremely depressing thoughts the first thing in the morning, he really wanted to go back to sleep. On top of that, he had the day off and couldn't find something that will distract him (well, he always could read one of his books again, but even he couldn't read all day straight).

Suddenly someone knocked on his door. With a sigh he barely got up and moved his silver bangs from his eye.

'Who is it?' he wondered. It was still pretty early. On top of that, he was half naked.

He got to the door and opened it slightly, just to see Guy there, if possible more energetic and resolved than ever.

"Guy… it's still early, wh-" Guy didn't stop there and just burst into the house.

"What are you saying, Kakashi?! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! As your rival and friend, I took on myself to cheer you up! There's no better day to celebrate youth than a birthday!"

Kakashi didn't have any intention of celebrating, but then again, Guy didn't have the ability to read a situation.

"Guy, I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like celebrating something like that. It's just a birthday, anyway..."

Guy looked at him, eyes wide open, and clearly didn't understood what Kakashi just said to him.

"J-just a birthday? How can you say it's JUST A BIRTHDAY? It's the day everyone is waiting for all year long!"

"Well, that's not how it is for me." Kakashi simply said.

Guy looked at him, and to Kakashi's horror his expression grow more serious with each moment. After couple of moments he made his mind and said: "Well, I cannot let it happen. This year, I will make you change your mind!"

Kakashi sighed. It was exactly the reason he tried to hide his birthday from guy in the first place. Eventually, Guy discovered it anyway.

He knew that the best way to cope with Guy was to do whatever he wants and eventually he will let it go. Or so one could hope.

Kakashi gave up. "Fine, just because I don't have something better to do. What do you have in mind?"

Guy grinned "Just come with me, will you?"

Guy waited by the door while Kakashi went to dress up. He didn't own many casual clothes, and to get dressed like that was weird even to him. In the end he gave up on arranging his hair and it just stuck up in all directions.

When he got to door he was surprised to see the look on his friend's face. Kakashi was amused for the first time that day.

"What happened, Guy? You look as it's the first time you see me."

Guy blinked and tried to form a sentence.

"N-no, it.. it's just, I don't remember seeing you dressed up like that."

"What, a shirt and a pair of jeans? I can dress like that."

"I-I guess.. Well, we are good to go then!"

"Yes, yes…"

They got out of the apartment and Kakashi hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't meet another person who knows it's his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2 - Curiosity

**Birthday Fic**

 **Set up: Naruto shippuden, somewhere in the middle of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

After a couple of minutes they arrived to Konoha Hot Springs. It was one of Kakashi's most favorite places, and he even took his disciples there from time to time.

"Hot springs? That's so… casual. I almost expected something more intense." Kakashi said

"Well, this day is all about you, isn't it? Also, if you want, I have plenty of other ideas we could try later!"

"N-no, that's okay." Kakashi said and promised to himself to be more cautious with his words from now on. He didn't want to end with another crazy-crazy contest in which he'll have to dress like a peacock of something. Of course, no way of preventing Guy from doing such thing in the future.

Although he wouldn't admit it, Kakashi didn't hate those contests. He just had a very different temper from Guy and sometimes wasn't able to express what he really felt. Truth is, those time with Guy were actually pretty fun.

They got in the hot springs, and Kakashi took off his clothes, while keeping on his mask. Not even Guy saw what's under the mask. Some girls though, and lady Tsunade, but he intended to keep this cycle small as possible. He loves his mask, and the mystery it casted.

They entered the water, and Kakashi felt relaxed for the first time that day. Guy also looked happy. He looked at him with expectation and bright eyes.

"Y-yeah?" Kakashi asked.

"Well?! How is it?!" Guy asked with impatience.

Kakashi understood then. Guy just waited for a compliment, for a little sign he did something good. In that way, Guy was a lot like a kid.

He chuckled. "It's great. I'm really glad I have you, G- wait, why are you crying?!"

Guy looked at him all tearful.

"I'm just so happy! This is how youth supposed to be!"

"Now, now… calm down and let's just enjoy the water, okay?" Kakashi said in his cool voice, closed his eyes and leaned on the wall of the hot spring.

After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes. He was afraid to fall asleep and turn, well, into some kind of a tomato.

Guy, however, wasn't too much concerned. He was already deep asleep and his head was leaned against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi wasn't able to move. Not because Guy was heavy, but mostly because he didn't want to. He actually wanted Guy to stay there. He wasn't too clear on that, but he definitely felt something. At the time, he believed it was only his deep affection for his friend.

Finally, he decided to wake Guy up and bring him up on the Tomato problem.

"Guy, it's time to get out". Guy opened his sleepy eyes and unwillingly started to get up.

"But I was so relaxed!" He said.

"You? Relaxed? Must be a first. Sure it's because you just wanted stay on me?" Kakashi said, amused.  
"W-what? What are you saying?" Guy's face turned red

"Calm down, now.. I'm kidding. I'm truly grateful for this day."

"Well, this is not the end of it, you know!"

Kakashi really hoped he'd be able to make Guy give up on the idea, but he looked so determined it could actually break his heart.

"Fine... What do you have next?" Kakashi asked.

"That would be… gifts! I know there is nothing that make you happier than your trash books you're reading all the ti-" Guy stopped, noticing Kakashi's glare.

"B-but, anyway… This is for you!" He handed him a red cover book – the newest book in the 'Make Out' series.

Kakashi's eye opened wide and he almost even forget Guy insulted his precious books a minute ago.

"T-This... Th-Thanks…" he took the book as if it was holy and opened it slowly, ready to swallow it all.

Guy saw that and decided it was too soon. He grabbed the book before Kakashi had a chance to read the first line.

"Why?! I thought it was a gift." Kakashi protested, making an offended expression.

"Because I know once you start reading those books, there's no way we will be able to spend the day together! Beside, like I said, I still think those are trash." Guy said

"Well, you are wrong about that. You really should try reading them, you know." Kakashi said.

"Well, I don't take pleasure in such things. My training and my friends are enough for me." Guy said proudly.

"Oh yeah, friends are great. But, you know, women… Mysteries… Drama… You can't possibly hate that." Kakashi said in a tempting voice.

Guy seemed a little more interested now.

"Mysteries? I just thought this book is, you know…" Guy's face turned red to Kakashi's amusement.

"Is what, now?" he said, clearly enjoying the situation. Guy was always so sure of himself, it was very rare to see him worked up like that. Kakashi decided to play with it a little bit more.

"Just, e-erotic, you know? I thought you were reading erotic books."

"Well, I am. But you know they also have a plot, right? Character development and all that. Also, I think that as an adult, you don't need to get so worked up about it… It's just sex."

"I don't get worked up! I just don't really get it." Guy said.

"Don't get what?" Kakashi looked at him.

"Relationships, love… I don't really get that."

At this point Guy wished he hadn't bought that book to Kakashi. After all, they were rivals, and this was just another challenge he couldn't lose. True, he was strong almost as Kakashi (and often he thought he was even stronger), but when it came to women and love, Kakashi was the expert.

Kakashi noticed Guy's concern and decided to lend a hand. He had his amusement, after all.

"Let's do this." Kakashi said.

Guy looked confused.

"T-This?" He asked

"Yes. I have a plan for you. As I haven't started to read the book yet, I could wait a couple of days. You read it, and tell me what you think. I'm sure it'll teach you quite a lot." Kakashi said, and then thought and smiled - "take it as a challenge."

The concern disappeared from Guy's eyes, and the usual fire took it's place.

"Now you're talking, my friend!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Lesson

**Birthday Fic**

 **Set up: Naruto shippuden, somewhere in the middle of it.**

 **This is the 3** **rd** **chapter! You're more than welcome to write reviews.**

 **Warning - This chapter has YAOI in it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Kakashi survived another birthday rather successfully. Right before he went to sleep his cute students treated him to ramen, and though he was a little embarrassed he got the good part of the deal.

He would've forget about the challenge if only he wasn't so eager to read his new book. It's torture, really.

He decided to drop at Guy's house after his mission to see how he's progressing with his challenge. Already three day have passed, and it'd been rather quiet without Guy around. What's he doing?

He knocked on the door. The lights were on, but there was no answer.

'What happened?' he thought.

He knocked again. This time there was an answer: "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The door opened and Guy showed up, shirtless, wearing only his tights. He looked somehow surprised to see Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi? I thought we weren't going to meet until Saturday?"

"I thought I'd come check on my book. Also, you weren't around the last three days, so I came to see if everything is alright." Kakashi said.

"Yes, yes, come in!" Kakashi entered the house, stumbling on some books and clothes.

Guy made an unsuccessful attempt to organize his staff and in the end decided to just assemble everything on a chair. At the same time he told Kakashi the events of the last past days.

"You see, I didn't believe it at first, but the book was actually so interesting I couldn't stop reading! I finished it the on the night we met."

Kakashi laughed. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Although I never took you for a reader, I actually can recall many all-nighters I did myself because of that. So? Did you learn something?"

Guy's face began to redden at that question.

"Well, I think I did…" He answered hesitantly.

Kakashi lifted a brow.

"You think? Well, I guess you're not the type to connect to this sort of books after all…"

Guy hurried to answer.

"No, no, it's not it, you see. It's just… Those books, yes? They teach a lot of valuable lessons about… Men and women."

Kakashi didn't understand where Guy was going with it.

"Yes, _and_?"

Guy drew his gaze.

"I just, don't see myself… I can't see myself do all those things with a woman." Guy finally said.

Kakashi still didn't get it. He approached to his friends and tried to reach him with growing concern.

"Why do you say that? Don't tell me you lack confidence. It doesn't suit you at all. You just need to try. It will be much easier-"

"You don't get it, Kakashi? I tried, that's not it. I don't… I can't. Not with _a woman_." Guy said, still not facing Kakashi.

Kakashi stopped at once. Then something in his brain moved, and he finally got it.

"Oh... OH!" Guy finally turned to look in his friend. Kakashi stood there, wide-eyed, processing the new information. And it was a lot to process. All the small things they did in the last twenty years, all those time Guy took care of him.

Guy cleared his throat.

"Well, yes, now you know. Better now than never, I guess. This is why I stayed low the last three days. I went on my missions, but I didn't want to stick around after that. Had some decisions to make. Anyway, yes, it doesn't concern you. I won't disturb you, so you can as well enjoy your book and-"

Kakashi finally regained his voice.

"Wait, Guy… What do you mean, doesn't concern me? I'm your friend." Kakashi said.

Guy looked at him.

"Well, I mean… It must freak you out, doesn't it? Maybe you even think I'll hit on you or something…"

The shock on Kakashi's face wore off, and amusement took it place.

"Will you? I mean, one book is a start, but do you really think you have what it takes to seduce me?"

The red on Guy's face deepened.

"Are you playing with me? What with that question? It doesn't matter either way. I know for fact you're into women."

"You're right. I am into women. I'm also into men."

Guy's eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

"Well, not any man, of course. I have my criteria. I don't have a lot of experience also, but I'm always ready to try" Kakashi said calmly.

"I can accept that, but… Why me, anyway? There are a lot of men who would like to be with you. I'd wager. You are handsome and experienced on top of that."

"Well, thank you. But I think I prefer to choose who I'm with, right? You're my friend. My best friend, and often the only one I can rely on. I can help you, and I will. That is, if you want me, of course."

"You know I want. You know since your birthday" Guy answered.

"Well, I didn't know. I don't think you knew either. I had a feeling, though, something is going on. When I think about it know, you were pretty obvious" Kakashi chuckled and crinkled his eye.

Guy still looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, it's a pretty weird conversation we're having now, Kakashi."

"Yes, I guess it is."

Guy continued.

"Also, you see, I could never defeat you if you're seducing me!"

Kakashi burst into a laugh "You're still about that? It's okay. All you have to do is to find a way to seduce me too. Will you feel better if it was a match?"

"I think. Although, it seem nearly impossible to seduce you…"

"Don't worry. Even a person like me have a weakness!" Kakashi smiled.

Guy felt his heart melting. For all those years, he never let his emotions get in the way. He always thought he liked Kakashi, but he convinced himself it was the strong care he had for him. Also, it was more convenient and logical to keep their friendship going on like this. A relationship could mess everything up.

Nevertheless, Kakashi thought it could work, so he could as well give it a try. He already let his emotions out, and he couldn't turn back.

"Fine, I gladly accept your help! But you have to promise we'll still be friends, Kakashi!"

"Of course, of course, what are my life without you, Guy?" Kakashi said, not realizing his words mean so much.

Guy approached Kakashi carefully and looked him in the eyes.

Kakashi wouldn't admit it, but at this moment he felt something.

"Well, enough talking. I curios to find what you have for me. And you'll see what I have to offer."

Before Guy could answer, Kakashi grabbed him and lead him toward to sofa. Guy lay down and stayed still. He still couldn't beat Kakashi when it came to those stuff. Then Kakashi shut off the light and took off his mask. He gently leaned over Guy and whispered in his ear:

"Take off my shirt, now…"

Guy felt his body was heating. He opened up Kakashi's vest and then his shirt. Even in the dark he still could see what a well-build man Kakashi was. Of course, he saw him shirtless so many times, but somehow this was different. Kakashi seemed to have changed the way he move and spoke. His game face was on.

Despite that, Kakashi knew Guy was new in this, and he wanted his friend to have a not less than perfect experience.

He kissed Guy's hot face gently, and then one of his hands went lower, while the other one remained on Guy's waist.

His hand entered Guy's pants and eventually took them off.

Guy moaned. Just Kakashi's touch made his body so hot he thought it would explode.

"How do you feel?" Kakashi whispered.

"F-Fine" Guy answered barely.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, it's seriously important."

"I will" Guy couldn't think of a reason good enough for Kakashi to stop.

Kakashi then progressed and took Guy's organ in his hand and moved it rapidly. Guy moaned and his hand clenched Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi started to kiss Guy's hot body, all the way down. He played with him until Guy couldn't take it.

Kakashi remained calm, but truth is, he also was close to his limit. Guy was so tender and innocent, it really turned him on.

"Guy… What do you want?" Kakashi asked, this time aloud.

"I want… I want you… Kakashi, please!" Guy eyes were wide-open, and he looked pained. Kakashi smiled. It was close, but not enough.

"Guy… Just like that? Don't you know me? What do you want?" He teased.

"I want you to do be inside… I want you to do everything you can… I need…"

That was more likely. Kakashi went lower, kissing and licking Guy's lower body until neither of them could breathe.

He worked one more minute, and then Guy lost it. He screamed in agony, and happiness.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore either. He didn't expect to get all worked up like that.

"Guy… Your turn…"

"Wh-What can-"

"Just… Do it… Already… Dammit!"

Guy turned Kakashi over, and without thinking he just flow with his lust.

He entered Kakashi, causing him to lose control for the first time that evening.

Kakashi moaned, and then leaned on his friend, smiling. He was exhausted.

"How are you? Guy?" He asked, trying to lean on one arm.

"I'm… That was… I'm fine, I think… Kakashi, wow…"

Kakashi laughed in relief.

"How are you?" Guy asked

"Surprisingly satisfied" Kakashi said, his face heating up. "Well, this went well, don't you think?"

"I guess… Might need to try this again." Guy said seriously.

Kakashi looked surprise.

"You really did learn a lot from one book. I might be turned on."

Now it was Guy's turn to laugh.

"I try my best to catch up to you, Kakashi! Don't underestimate me!"

"I don't, I don't…" Kakashi sighed.

"Say, Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Still friends, right?"

Kakashi thought about it a couple of seconds.

"Well, if you don't fall in love with me, I guess we are"

Guy looked upset.

"I couldn't fall in love with you when you act like that!"

"Oh, don't be so sure…"

"Besides, I think I'd rather stay your friend and rival. We could add sex into that, if you're not too busy tempting young girls…"

"Well, it's decided then. Friends till the end."

…

"By the way, can I have my book back?"

 _ **NOTES:**_

 _ **I'm not too good in writing Yaoi, or any sex. I wanted it to be gentle and magical.**_

 _ **'Friends till the end' is a name of a song someone used to make a Kakashi-Guy AMV on Youtube. This AMV has many feels in it and I recommend you to check this out!**_

 _ **I think this is the last chapter, but I'm planning more Kakashi fanfics soon! Love Kakashi so much and he's shippable with everyone.**_ __


End file.
